The Urchin and The Diva 2: Fractured Heart
by Bronyz4ever90
Summary: One year has passed since Jack came to Equestria. Discord has been reformed, Jacks with Rarity; life could not be any better. Despite adapting to the peace, a plot to undermine the rule of Equestria and take everything from the princesses is being planned...and Jack may be invovled in more ways then one.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Urchin and The Diva 2: Fractured Heart**_

_**Disclaimer: Well, it's been awhile since I last worked on something like this. Season 3 is almost done, and I am really pleased with how it's gone. At the same time, I think some of the episodes could have been better. But all in all, I'm pleased. For this fanfic, seeing as how it takes place a little bit after Season 3, I may also be including some episode chapters, but it will definitely branch off as well. Special thanks to: ShiningShadow1965, RT86, BronyGuy795, Faolan211, Ryder MLP and Jlargent for your ideas. Well, here we go **___

_**Chapter 1: Back once more**_

"He... hello?" called out the brave, yet worried heroine as she made her way through the dark, misty forest; her voice echoing off into the distant to signify how alone she was. The air stunk with a foul smell that reminded the little filly of rotten garbage, the mist so thick she could barely see two feet in front of her. Various grunts and growls from the wildlife shot through the air. This was not going to intimidate her however, she was a hero, and heroes didn't get scared!

Sweetie Belle gulped as she readjusted the green cap she wore on her head, keeping her wooden shield and gleaming short sword close to her as her eyes searched for any signs of danger. A rumor of a terrible beast, that was destroying towns and eating helpless, little ponies, had been spotted in the Everfree forest. No pony else had stepped forward to confront the monster, and she had decided that if no pony else was going to do it; then she would!

Gulping as the mist seemed to intensify, she reached into the tiny brown satchel she had slung around her neck, and pulled out a tiny lantern. Lighting it as she fastened the lantern to her belt, the filly's mood lifted when the mist started to dissipate; revealing her to be in a large clearing of the woods as she was surrounded by an army of trees. The path behind her that she had taken to get here, it… it was gone!

"Bu… but where'd it go? This doesn't' make any sense…" she shivered as her mind searched for an explanation. She didn't have very long to search as a low growl caught her attention from behind. "I don't want to look, I don't want to look…" thought Sweetie nervously, as she turned to look regardless of what she thought. She immediately wished she hadn't as she took several steps back, her eyes widening at the sight before her.

It had eight, thick, pulsating legs! It had to be at least eight… ten feet tall! The creature towered over the green cladded filly! Its twin bodies that were merged together, the rear larger than the front, was covered with thick green fur. The crowning terror of the monster however, was the large, soul piercing, single yellow eye that glared at the foal. The creature's mouth opened, revealing rows of tiny little teeth that seemed to be eager to have a taste of the small unicorn! This was Queen Armogohma.

Terrified by the size and eye of the giant spider queen, Sweetie Belle found herself unable to move as her hooves seemed rooted into the ground. But as the Queen took several steps forward, Sweetie suddenly found her voice. Pointing her sword at the beast, she declared bravely "Qu...Queen Armogohma! You've terrorized Ponyville long enough, and will fall by my sword! Prepare to face justice for your crimes!" With that said, the little filly charged forward; her shield kept close to her face and her sword hidden behind her shield as she thrust her blade forward to run the Queen through!

Her attack proved useless as the Queen jumped back, the blade missing by a long shot. How dare this insignificant little bug try to run her through?! Hissing at the pony for her ill-conceived attack; the Queen opened her maw and spewed out sticky strands of webbing at the filly!

"Eek!" cried out Sweetie as the strands immediately plastered her body, making it difficult to move. Luckily, her sword arm was still free as she started to swipe away at the sticky substance, pleased when the strands were cut with ease thanks to her sword. It seems she made the right move as the Queen was upon her, attempting to bite at the fillies face! "Ha ha! You're too slow monster!" taunted Sweetie as she rolled out of the way of the monsters attack.

Picking herself up, Sweetie rushed the spider once more, bringing down her blade against the side of its head. She was rewarded with a shrill of pain from the Queen; green blood spewing from the wound. Sweetie brought down her sword two more times before the Queen recovered from the sudden strike; backing away from a third attempted swing.

The Queen clicked its teeth rapidly as it bended over low, and started skittering towards Sweetie in a sudden burst of speed, shooting its two front legs forward in an attempt to crush her to death. She growled in frustration as her attacks kicked up bits of dirt as she continued to miss over and over again! Realizing how at this rate she wasn't going to get Sweetie, the queen shot out another strand of webbing at the little hero.

"Ack!" cried out Sweetie, her legs getting webbed out as she fell backwards. Her sword and shield skidded out from her hooves, the filly horrified to find herself both weaponless and defenseless! No, it couldn't end this way! Flopping onto her stomach, she crawled like crazy for her sword; a twinge of hope racing up her spine at the notion of her being able to get out of this situation! This was quickly stifled however when one of the Queens thick legs stepped on the blade, blocking Sweetie from getting it!

"Noooooooo!" cried out Sweetie in fear as the Queen loomed over her, the maw of the Queen dripping with drool as she leaned down to take off the filly's head! This was it!

"CUT! CUT!"

"What was wrong with it this time?" demanded Sweetie, all pretense of fear gone and replaced with annoyance as she sat up in the webbing, wiggling her legs out of it as the Queen took a few steps back to let the filly up. She couldn't believe it, she was certain that she had gotten it down perfectly that time.

The mist had cleared up, revealing a small movie set complete with lights and cameras that were being magically operated mostly, but had some real helpers as well. The mist machine had been shut off, as well as the creepy wild life sound effects. Particularly from a certain red maned earth pony and her purple maned Pegasus friend.

"Sweetie, you were supposed to shout 'I won't go down easy'. If you shout no, it makes it look like you're about to die," Scootaloo explained, rubbing her forehead with an irritated hoof.

"That's right, an Discord? You were supposed to roar in Sweeties face before looking like you were ready to eat her! It makes the scene a lot more tense," pointed out Applebloom, annoyed that their plan to get their cutie marks in movie making weren't going so well.

The "Queen" crossed her legs in irritation as her body disappeared in a flash of light. When the light faded, a bizarre looking creature stood next to Sweetie with his arms crossed. He had the head of a goat with a black Mohawk, two mismatched horns, a snake like body with mismatched arms and legs and yellow eyes. This was Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony now… well… Perhaps not really evil. Due to the strange functions of his body, the child-like god had the appearance and attitude of an eight year old; despite having been a toddler a year ago.  ?q=Discord+child#/d4uya0p

"Oh c'mon, it's not my fault! Sides, you said you wanted a big scary monster! That's exactly what I gave you. So what if I forgot a bit about what I was supposed to do? I still helped make the scene scary," protested Discord, rolling his eyes.

"It is so! After roaring, you were then supposed to do a stare of doom; freezing me to the ground. But you said that you didn't want to do that because it 'sounded dumb'," Sweetie then interjected.

"It does sound dumb! What kinda monster uses a stare of doom to paralyze their prey? Sometimes I think that the boss monsters from those Zelda games that Jack talked about just seem weird, despite how cool they are at the same time. Humans can be weird..." mused Discord, watching the CMC's faces fall in depression.

"Well great, we failed to get our cutie marks in movie making. We could always try again, but I don't think it's what we're cut out for. Discord, you can get rid of this set" informed Applebloom as the spirit snapped his fingers and poof, the entire movie set was gone and they were standing in the middle of the Everfree forest again. "Well, whut are we supposed to do now?" questioned Applebloom to her friends.

Whistling casually, Discord snapped his fingers as behind his back; a water balloon appeared. Sloshing with thick water, Discord smirked impishly as he heaved water balloon in Scootaloo's direction. He was rewarded with a cry of shock as he snapped his fingers again; a mountain of water balloons appearing behind him. "We could always have a water balloon war? I'll win of course, but it could be fun to see you three try to beat me," taunted Discord with a beckoning claw.

Laying on her back from the surprise attack, Scoots sat up as she whipped around her wet mane; narrowing her eyes in a determined manner as she declared "It…is…ON! Get him girls!" The CMC let out a war cry as they started grabbing at water balloons, heaving them at the child god who laughed in glee from the fun he had created as he used his magic to throw back balloons at the girls, pleased that he was able to create some fun to distract the girls from their failure.

One year…

One year had gone by since the human and friend to the Mane Six, Jack Conner's, had appeared. One year since the gang had managed to save not only Equestria, but the human world from Discord's wacked out reimagining's. When Jack had first appeared in Equestria, he had a cold, bitter view on life; sprinkled with heavy sarcasm. Although he lost the negative outlook on life, he retained his sarcasm. The longer Jack spent with the ponies, exposed to the magic of friendship; the more his stone cladded heart opened up and accepted the ponies' way of life. Not only had he discovered friendship, but love as well with the last pony in the world that he'd ever thought he'd end up with; the diva: Rarity!

Whilst Ponyville knew the truth, the whole of Equestria were ignorant to who it was exactly who had saved both Equestria and New York. At the request of Jack and the Mane Six towards Princess Celestia and Luna; they requested that Equestria be told it was them and not the group who had beaten Discord so it would not appear that the Princesses lacked the power to back up the authority they had over the land.

As for Discord himself, the group had been hesitant. In his child form, Discords powers were not at full potential. Whilst he was strong, he lacked the ability to warp reality and change anything he wanted on a whim and would lack this until he reached adulthood. That did not mean however, that he was lacking in other incredible abilities. Even as he a child, he was able to change his shape and appearance, change the form of others, and create things out of nothing and so on. Rather than have history repeat itself, the gang decided to instead befriend the chimera. Despite Discord still being a prankster, he didn't use his powers for evil now that he had friends.

The relationship that had developed between Rarity and Jack was considered strange seeing as how they weren't even the same species, but not immoral or wrong. In the new relationship he was in, and having someone he really cared about, Jack on the spur of the moment had considered asking Rarity's hoof in marriage… but in the end decided against it. Firstly, he didn't even know if he was gonna get married. Secondly, he was still young; why rush into marriage?

Although in Ponyville Jack was welcomed with open hooves, not all of Equestria was quiet as welcoming, or at least accepting. Some ponies found the idea of the human a strange and otherworldly creature. This really didn't surprise the human too bad though since it was no different than if he was back on earth in a third world country, where he was basically a foreigner.

Despite his new relationship with Rarity, he decided it would be best if he had his own place. So thanks to some help from the princesses and AJ, he was able to build himself a decent sized home right across from Rarity's. In order to live in such a place though, he went out and got himself a job working as a Courier, delivering packages and letters all over Equestria. In order to do so though, his job required a partner. Can you guess who he ended up working with?

"And with a neat little snip here, and we are done," beamed Rarity as she lowered her scissors with her magic, proud of her work. "I'm certain that Fancy Pants will be more than impressed with the suits that I've done for his order," thought Rarity happily as she looked over the neat, trimmed suits for her client to be certain that she had not made a single mistake.

Rarity had been really busy for the last couple day of days, creating outfits for her clients. In a way, she was glad that she had all this extra work, despite its meaning she didn't have a lot of time to see her friends as it kept her mind off of her colt...err, boyfriend who had been gone for a week to deliver a parcel's all the way to Fillydelphia and Baltimare. He was supposed to be getting back tonight, and she was grateful that her work was just about done.

It hadn't been easy for her to explain her new love towards her parents. The fact that Jack was not a pony had put off her mother and father at first, yet they were quiet accepting towards Jack…whenever he was in pony form. At the request of Jack who wanted to make their relationship as comfortable as possible, she learned a spell that would allow her to morph Jack back and forth between his pony form. In his human form, they sometimes got a bit uncomfortable since they had it in their mind that her being with Jack for who he was…strange. But they were still willing to give him a chance. After a year of being with Jack, her parents still got a bit put off at times but were more accepting.

Well, perhaps it was strange. A year ago, she certainly hadn't planned on ending up with a human, and yes Jack had many differences! He was abrasive, defensive, and sometimes hotheaded… okay, a lot hotheaded. But thanks to Rarity and her friends, they had managed to help most of those bad qualities and her friends had been accepting about their relationship… well… almost…

Sighing for a moment as she thought of Spike, Rarity frowned as she could still remember how depressed he had been. Despite the "subtle" way he tried to hide his love, it had been no big secret that Spike had feelings for Rarity. As much as she wished she shared these feelings for him, she saw him as a really good friend. Spike had put on a good show for his feelings however, and at first played it off like he wasn't hurt by her and Jack's relationship, yet it was obvious he was hurting. Spike and Jack were really good friends, and although in the end he accepted their relationship, sometimes the little guy would show envy for what they had.

"He'll find somepony who loves him one day, of this I'm sure of," assured Rarity to herself as she trotted out of her room to get something to drink. "Gracious, time certainly flies when you're having fun." She gasped at what time it was! Clearly, she had been working overtime since she had started at 9 AM and it was now 3 in the afternoon! Perhaps some fresh air would do her well?

BANG! "And then what happened was that we ended up hurting every pony in town because we had been printing their secrets for all to know. We felt bad about it, but we kept doing it anyway. It wasn't until later when we realized what we had to do," Sweetie Belle recalled, informing Discord of a previous problem that the CMC had as they entered her home.

Spotting her little sister, Rarity smiled "Ahh Sweetie, I see your back already from your filming. Tell me, did it go w…umm, sister? Why are you dripping wet?! You are tracking water all over the carpet!" informed Rarity as she rubbed her head with an irritated hoof. Blinking for a sec, Sweetie glanced down at her hooves and realized she indeed was bringing in water.

"Oops, I'm sorry Rarity. We just finished up a really fun water balloon fight," apologized Sweetie as she recalled the epic battle they just had, hoping it would excuse her thoughtlessness.

"Ahh, a water balloon fight. Such unruly behavior is not befitting of…oh," paused the unicorn as her eyes averted towards Discord, who was whistling casually as he placed his hands behind his back. Obviously, he had incited the fight… sigh, oh well. "Please go wipe your hooves. We need this place to look spotless for when Jack gets back tonight."

"Oh yeah! He does get back tonight! I wonder how his trip went? Bet he saw a lot of cool things while he was gone," spoke Scootaloo.

"Probably not Scoots. It takes a bit to get from Fillydelphia to Baltimare, and back here. So, he probably didn't have much time for sightseeing," interrupted AB, as she put a hoof to her chin in wonder. "Still, I look forward to seeing him again tomorrow," she smiled.

Whilst her friends talked about seeing Jack again, Sweetie turned and asked Rarity nervously "Is umm… mom and dad still gonna be able to make it tonight"?

Letting out an exhale of air, Rarity nodded "Yes, they will be here. I know that they work a lot, but they promised that they would come to visit for Jack coming back. Luckily, if the two of us here we'll be able to…" she started to explain when a knocking at the door got her attention.

"I'll get it," Discord smirked as he snapped his fingers. Vanishing for a sec, a cry of shock went into the air. Appearing a moment later, Discord sighed lightly in annoyance. "Yes, I can appear where ever I want. It's not that big of a deal. Mail pony, here you go" as he handed a letter to Rarity.

Ripping it open, Rarity slowly skimmed her eyes through the letter, her pupils dilating in worry. "Oh no, this is horrible! Fancy pants have just requested a large order of customized vest for a social event in Canterlot! And the deadline is soon! The amount he wants…oh no! I need to get back to work right away, no time for anything else," she thought to herself. Glancing down at her sister, she thought "I can do this! It might be cutting it close but I can get this all done before Jack gets here."

"Is something wrong Rarity?" questioned a worried Sweetie Belle as the look of worry in her sister's eyes had shifted over towards reassurance.

"Oh yes everything's fine, I'm just going to be busy. No need to worry! Err, go out and play. I need to focus and I can't be disturbed at all," instructed Rarity as with a quick turn of the hooves, she trotted back upstairs; locking the door shut.

Glancing at each other in confusion at the sudden change in Rarity's emotions; the group reluctantly left to see if they could find something else to do while Rarity worked.

"And so that's how Captain Dash saved the day… no no no, that's garbage. The readers won't enjoy something like that," Rainbow Dash grumbled, erasing the ending towards the first chapter of her book. She had been trying to write a prototype book about herself joining the Wonderbolts and becoming Captain, but so far none of the ideas she was coming up with were any good! She felt that they were seriously lacking in awesomeness.

Dash was taking a break for now from cloud kicking, and was hanging out with Twilight on the outskirts of Ponyville. Twilight on the other hoof was trying to teach herself a new spell.

"Still having some trouble Dash?" commented Twilight casually as she flipped through her book, aware of enough of her surroundings to know that Rainbow Dash was having trouble with coming up with ideas on how to make her story more plausible. Twilight would offer insight, but she feared that her ideas would be considered too "nerdy" or "not cool enough" by Dashes standards.

"Yeah, I guess I am…" Dash reluctantly admitted, hating when she admitted she was struggling. It didn't make her seem as confident she felt. "I just don't get how some writers can make it look so easy when they come up with the ideas that get the attention of every pony…" griped Dash as she tossed aside her book.

"You think it's easy Rainbow? Whenever writers come up with their ideas, they put themselves in a different mind frame that they would normally not be able to think up such things. I think you're just trying too hard… maybe you should wait? Give yourself time for you to get inspired," offered Twilight, rolling her eyes as Dash gave her predictable answer.

"Wait?" Dash gasped dramatically, hating the idea instantly. "I can't wait! I need to think up something now! I can't just sit on my flank, and wait for it to come to me," huffed Dash. Yet despite what she just said, she sat still for a moment as she waited for an idea to come. When nothing came, her eyes glanced over in a bored manner towards Twilight as she asked "So… what are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to see if I can change matter of this apple, and shift it into an orange. So far, I haven't had any luck," informed Twilight, before her tone shifted to amusement "Heh heh, despite how wacky Discord can be at times, I can't help but envy the magic he has. To be able to create things out of nothing, and create T.V. screens, to watch movies from Jacks world? It's really incredible," she smiled as she looked up and put on a thoughtful smirk. Blowing a raspberry, Dash grinned.

"Aw, you'll probably be able to do it no problem at all! All you need is… a…" paused Dash as she could see something spiraling in the air. "Umm… Twilight, do you see that?" asked a confused Dash as she narrowed her eyes. Glancing up from her book, Twilight followed Dashes gaze as she caught sight of what Dash could see: The silhouette of a Pegasus with a large creature on its back was spiraling down at high speed…RIGHT FOR THEM?!

"WATCH OUT!" shouted Twilight as she threw herself out of the oncoming path of the Pegasus! Dash dove aside as well, her eyes catching the object as it crashed into the tree above, causing the whole tree to shake and shudder. A few moments later with the branches rustling like crazy, two beings fell out of the tree!

The Pegasus had a light grey belt, golden eyes, and a blonde mane and tail with bubbles on her flank. She wore a blue cap with a sleek logo of a Pegasus holding a package. She let out a gasp of surprise when the second being landed on her back.

The bipedal being wore a dark brown bomber jacket with the same logo stitched onto the back, grey jeans and black combat boots. Ruffling a hand through his messy black hair, he glanced down at the Pegasus with a light glare.

"Sorry about that Jack, It was…" Derpy started to apologize.

"It's cool Derpy, we all make mistakes. Sides, I messed up first so we'll call it even," Jack assured the mail pony. Realizing he was in familiar company, Jack turned to face his shocked friends as he smirked "What's up?"

_**Well, that's the end of chapter 1 for the sequel to the Urchin and the Diva. I wanted to thank all again who helped give me inspiration and ideas: ShiningShadow1965, RT86, BronyGuy795, Faolan211, Ryder MLP and Jlargent. Thank you all for your support and ideas! I'm unsure on how fast I'm going to be able to post due to both school and work, but I'll do the best I can. Special thanks towards Dragon'z Wrath for being my beta for this fanfic! You rock dude! Until next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Urchin and The Diva 2: Fractured Heart**_

_**Disclaimer: Due to stress of school, work, and real life; updates will be two weeks or possibly more. I'm sorry that, but that's just how it's going to have to be. I'll try and get updates in fast, but it will be hard. On another note, alongside original chapters, I shall throw in a couple of episodes from Season 3. **_

_**Chapter 2: Mare troubles?**_

_Meanwhile, to the southeast… far, far to the southeast resided a land. The sky, whenever one could see it; glowed a haunting green glow. Sometimes the sky would be covered by dark clouds, lighting occasionally clashing against each other. Whilst Ponyville and any other equine city were vibrant and full of life, this land was dull and depressing. The Kingdom of Changelings was indeed a sight to see. But only if one was interested in seeing how utterly sad the sight was, with the shabby looking shacks for buildings, the filthy water and the shortage of food. The only part of the kingdom that looked acceptable was the black colored palace that sat upon a cliffside, overlooking the thrashing waves of the sea below._

_Within this castle sat the annoyed Queen Chrysalis as she glowered out irritably at her environment. Why was it that the sweet and nice little ponies managed to get everything that helped their society operate well, whilst she was given this?! A half destroyed kingdom with her subjects being forced to live in crappy conditions. It was an outrage! When Celestia and Luna first became Princesses and overthrew Discord so long ago, they had outlawed changelings in their land due to the actions of her ancestors wanting all of Equestria. Because of that, they were forced to live in harsh environments; complete with the inability to obtain fresh food since no pony in their right mind would wish to barter with changelings, they were unable to build better homes since proper material could mainly be located in equine towns, and the lack of sunlight prevented anything in this place from ever growing._

"_Your drink, my lady," hissed one of her subjects, as he held up her wine. Levitating the red liquid, she slowly poured it down her throat; eyes bulging as the disgusting taste summed up everything in a nutshell. _

"_Awful," she spat out the drink, wiping her mouth with her hoof as she declared "Everything in this land is awful! Nothing grows the water unclean, the food disgusting and the inability to give everything my subjects ever wanted infuriates me! Curse these damn ponies," she swore angrily. If everything had gone according to plan a year and a half ago, she would have won! Canterlot would have been hers, the ponies would have been destroyed, and she'd finally have something worthy of her status as Queen!_

_Rolling her eyes, she mused "Yet thanks to the power of "LOoooOoove" I was flung all the way back to my kingdom! All that hard work for nothing and we still have nothing! It was highly unfair really, but at the same time in the back of her mind... far… far in the back of her mind; she wondered if any of this was their fault. Perhaps, dare she say it; if they changed their outlook she'd be more welcomed? _

_Her wondering paused and shifted into an angry snarl. No, of course not! Why should they change just to please others?! In fact, why should they even want to please others!? If she saw something she wanted, she took it and to hell with anyone who tried to stop her! She wanted Equestria and everything in it for herself! Why, if she had the power; she'd…! Slowly however, a cruel grin came to her face as she got up from her throne and approached the large crystal ball in the middle of the room. Focusing her magic into it, she watched as images of Ponyville started to appear. "But that's all going to change, soon… oh so very soon" she purred lightly, as the one being in ponyville was going to help her get what she wanted… whether he wanted it or not! Slowly, she let out a low cackle; her laughter echoing throughout her kingdom._

Sitting in silence for a few moments after his hello to his friends, Jack couldn't help himself at the sight of his friends with their jaws dropping from his unexpected appearance. Slowly, he let out a snort with a remark "Wow girls, I know that I'm an awesome guy, but really you need to get over the fact that not every ponies' cut out to be me," he boasted casually. When they still said nothing, he threw a sideway glance at Derpy, commenting "Uhh..I think I broke th…ACK"!

"You big lug!" Laughed Rainbow Dash, pulling the boastful human into a headlock as she messed up his hair. It was the traditional manner on how they greeted one another these days. "What in the hay were you thinking just now? What did you do this time?" Dash wryly asked.

"Nothing, nothing" protested Jack as he waved his hands in defense. "We had a bit of a… misnavigation, no big deal," Jack stated in a defensive manner. Slumping in mock hurt, he folded his arms with a faux whimper. "Gee you guys, and here I thought you'd miss me after my trip. I'm hurt," he finished with a huff.

Twilight silenced Jack with a playful hug, grinning. "Of course we missed you Jack! We would have gone to see how you were, but seeing as how your job requires… err… unpredictable movement, we had no idea where you'd be. Still though, glad your back," smiled Twi.

"Heh, I missed you too Twi" returned Jack. Suddenly remembering that he was still sitting on his partner, he eeped as he sat up quickly, helping Derpy up. "Sorry about that Derpy," he apologized sheepishly.

"Aww it's alright. At least we're not hurt" she opined cheerfully, which fell into a smirk "Though I think this all coulda still been avoided had you not gone and mmprf," as she was cut off by Jacks hand, who was smiling nervously as he whispered, "Pleeeease not in front of these two." Giggling, Derpy flew up smirking "Well, I need to get back to Dinky. Till our next contract Jack. Bye bye," waved Derpy as she took off back towards her home.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he turned to the expected accusing stares of his friends, their hooves crossed and brows raised on the exchange that had just happened. "Err, you see what happened was ummm..." stammered Jack nervously before he gave up and muttered, "During my trip in Fillydelphia, we stopped by at a local eatery… we sat down at the bar… some of the locals were making cracks about me so..." Jack spoke slowly.

"Please don't tell me you reacted," Twilight asked in a pleading tone, yet the look on Jacks face told her the answer already.

"One of them, a really big stallion made a comment about 'The only mare that would date me would have to be blind, dumb, and ugly...' so I slammed his head into the bar table… that kinda started a bar brawl," explained Jack as he rubbed his neck out of nervous habit.

Looking over him more closely, Dash commented, "Hmm... that would explain some of the bruise marks on your cheek. So, did you and Derpy win? Those jerks had it coming for making a nasty comment about…" Dash hooted as she was cut off by Twilight.

"Point is, you shouldn't have lost your cool like that Jack! It'll paint you in a bad light," scolded Twilight with a shaking hoof, although secretly she agreed they deserved it for saying hurtful things about her friends. Deciding to change the subject, Twilight thought of something that she simply had to know. "By the way Jack, why didn't you take up on Princess Celestia's offer?"

"Oh yeah, err…" muttered Jack as he sometimes wondered that himself. After Jack had gone and helped the Mane Six save both Equestria and Earth, Princess Celestia offered Jack a position as an... Ambassador or representative type of his species that would report directly to the princesses. It woulda been his job to go around Equestria, making sure all was well, everything was peaceful, that kinda stuff. He'd have been payed big bits for such a job.

But when you got down to it, it sounded way too easy and rather unappealing. If Jack had been given that offer when he had first arrived in Equestria, he'd probably have said yes without hesitation since it would have given Jack the dream he always wanted: a quick way right up to the top! Yet after everything he had been through, it would have felt boring to get a job that he didn't even work hard to get. So in the end, he politely declined and instead got a more practical job so he could work his way up the normal way like everyone… everypony else.

"Woulda been boring and too easy. Sure, the perks woulda been nice buuut not something I was looking for," admitted Jack as he smirked "But anyway, enough about me. What's been going on? How've the others been? I'm really looking forward to seeing Rarity again," he grinned, vivid images of him reuniting with the unicorn he had fallen head over heels for.

Making their way back into town, Twilight and Dash helped Jack catch up on what he had missed in the last week. As they walked through town, Jack waved at the passing ponies, glad that he was back in Ponyville. One would think that he'd be for city life since he was from New York and yet the simple town life style seemed to suit him well.

"Despite how quaint Ponyville is, it's weird and I'm glad for that," laughed Jack out of nowhere as elbowed Dash competitively "Last one to Rarity's on foot's a lameass," before taking off, sprinting through town.

"Hey no fair," protested Dash with a laugh, before dashing after the cocky human. There was no way in hay that she was gonna loose to him!

The race didn't last long however since because of how fast Jack was moving, he failed to hear the loud shout of "PONY PILE!" as he was suddenly tackled from above from three energetic fillies and a chimera! Shaking off the dizziness, Jack was bombarded hellos from the CMC and Discord as he waved a hand in peace. "Easy their guys, I just got back. Glad to see all of you too," he greeted, getting to his feet.

"Ahhh, I see the CMC has already caught up with you. And it looks like Dash won that race, tough break Jack," Twilight lightly teased at the mock pout look on Jacks face. She had to fight back the urge to laugh when Dash flew up in front of Jack, declaring herself winner by default as he argued about the outside interference. Whenever those two got together, they had to turn everything into a competition it seemed.

"Tch whatever, you may be faster. I'm defiantly more gutsy," he quickly quipped to Dash before turning to the CMC. "And how have you four been huh?" questioned Jack.

"We've been doing great Jack! We've been trying to get our cutie marks in filming but… Well, it's been pretty hard," admitted Applebloom as she wearily rubbed her head.

"Hard? Why's that?" wondered Jack as Applebloom opened her mouth to speak when Scoots elbowed her side with a shush. Clearly the fillies didn't want to talk about something they were more than certain they could handle. "Ahh, youth… yeah when you're that young, you think you know everything and that you're pretty much invincible," he thought wearily.

Sweetie beamed as Jack kneeled down next to her, and she gave him a hug around his waist. "Glad your back brother," she greeted, letting out a giggle as Jack tickled her sides playfully.

"Glad to be back sis," responded back the human in bemumsent as he affectionately ruffled her mane lightly, getting another laugh out of the little filly. "You been alright? Anything new going on?" asked Jack curiously, happy to see Sweetie again. Bopping her head up and down, Sweetie smirked.

"Oh yeah! Apple blooms cousin from Manehattan is supposed to be arriving in a few days. We're gonna see if she wants to become a Cutie Mark Crusader". Hopping up and down at the prospect of making a new friend, Sweetie beamed "I'm so excited, feels like I'm gonna burst," as on that last line, her horn sparked with magic for a brief sec.

"From Manehattan" asked Jack, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at the name. One of the things that he doubted he'd ever be able to get over was how similar some of the names of the towns of Ponyville were in similarity towards back home. If this filly was from Manehattan, he betted that she'd probably have the accent too.

Wanting to hang with Jack, Scoots opined "But hey, now that your back; do you wanna help us out? We were thinking about getting our cutie marks in archeology by digging up old bones in the Everfree forest," questioned Scootaloo with a hopeful grin. The CMC had not been successful in obtaining their cutie marks lately, even with Jack helping them out every once in a while. But they still found it a lot of fun to hang out with him since he was always up for some fun. Whatever she had to say next was cut off by Discord floating up next to Jack and gave the teen a surprise hug.

"Jack cmon! You said that once you got back, you and I would watch some anime," pouted Discord as he snapped his fingers, and out into existence popped flat screen. Pushing the on switch, the TV clicked to life and started playing One Piece.

Jack becoming friends with Discord was probably the most ironic twist in Jacks life. Considering how a year ago Discord had manipulated, and used Jack to his own ends; becoming friends with the guy was probably the last thing he expected to happen. Yet now that they were friends, turns out they had a lot in common. One of them being interested in watching TV from Jack's world. He might not be able to jump dimensions and cross into other worlds yet, but he could pull things from his world! The little guy was gonna end up disappointed however when Jack turned it back off. He had said he would do that with Discord, but he didn't say when exactly. Besides, he'd been thinking about Rarity all the time he was away. He wanted to see her before doing anything else!

"I'd love to hang out with you guys, but right now I have to get going. There's a certain unicorn that I've been thinking about and I'd like to go see her now. So, I'll catch up with you all abet later," Jack called to his friends, taking off to reach his house.

"Umm… oh… OH! Wait, Jack! Rarity's busy and I don't th… oh dear…" Sweetie called out, deflating for a sec as whenever Rarity got into the zone, nothing could break her focus. Especially when she had a deadline! Jack was gonna get let down…

"Helloooo? Rarity, I'm baaaaaackk!" echoed Jacks voice throughout the home of the unicorn, surprised to hear only the sound of his voice and not the hypnotic tone of his other half. Raising a brow curiously, he slowly stepped inside and closed the door. Odd, usually she was downstairs or in earshot for when he couldn't see her. Perhaps she was upstairs?

"_Or perhaps she's going out with somepony else," he thought briefly._

"Pfft, ridiculous. Rarity's not that kinda gal," snorted Jack in amusement, surprised that he would even think such a notion. They had agreed on the kind of relationship that they were going to have with the job that he had, and agreed on making it work. She'd never go and date some pony else.

"_Unless she gave into temptation due to loneliness when you're not around," he sneered to himself._

"Doubt it… wait, why am I even arguing with myself?" noticed Jack, laughing weakly as he waved a hand dismissively as he walked upstairs. As he approached Rarity's room, he could hear loud music emanating from beyond the wooden door. Sounded like the typical classical music stuff that Rarity liked, but why so loud? Reaching for the handle, Jack frowned when it was locked due to the handle jiggling but not turning. "Uhh, Rarity? You in there" he called out to her gently, knocking on the door.

"I'm busy. Please come back in a bit," came the response followed by silence.

To say that he was surprised that the girl he had been thinking about all the awhile he was traveling just so casually dismiss him, irked Jack lightly as he knocked again. "_She's with somepony else now! You didn't pay a lot of attention to her! You're not a gentleman," he thought to himself. _"Uhh, Rarity Its Jack? I'm back, and I thought that made you and I could go out to..".

"I NEED ABOSOLUTE FOCUS! PLEASE, KINDLY LEAVE ME BE!" snapped Rarity angrily, the irritation in her voice evident as her forceful reply shocked Jack. Suddenly, the volume lowered briefly as Rarity's voice chortled playfully "Mmmm, he'll look simply divine in this!" Perhaps if Jack had simply gave it some thought, he'd conclude that Rarity was really wrapped up in her work and didn't want to be bothered by anyone, or she didn't know it was him because of how loud her music was playing.

Unfortunately, he did neither of these things. Instead, he went into a panic, his mind racing like a wildfire as a slew of assumption entered his mind. "_Oh god, what have I done?! Not taking that position Celestia offered has cost me! She's going out with somepony else! Somepony that's sticking around and probably acts like a gentleman..or colt..or whatever! Crap, crap, crap! How am I going to compete with that!?"_

His brows furrowed as he let out an angry huff. He didn't know who this guy was, or what his game was; but he sure as well wasn't gonna lose Rarity to some stuck up prick, who got it in his head that he could come out of nowhere, woo Rarity and win her over just like that!? Jack had to prove he could do anything this guy did, but he needed help. Who could he talk to though? And how could he go and become a gentleman so fast, like it was magi… c…

Eyes widening in shock, a slow smirk came to his face as Jack whispered "Discord." He could help give Jack the quick means to become a gentleman! Since he had the ability to alter others, Jack could simply ask to increase the amount of uhh… Chivalry within him! Yeah, make him act more noble and such! He'd be able to impress Rarity that way!

"First, I gotta go see where he is," muttered Jack, as he turned and headed out to find the little guy.

"Mmmmmm! MMMMMMMM," hummed Pinkie Pie happily, feeling like she had died and gone to heaven as more and more of the chocolate rain slipped down her parched throat, eager for more of the tasty liquid. "Iah bwech Ick clen bwet myah wecwod," Pinkie managed to get out in between the chugging but really what she meant was: I bet I can beat my record! Pinkie was playing a game, and AJ and Fluttershy were her witness to watch Pinkie Pie chug down all of the chocolate from the small raincloud that Discord had set up. Logic would dictate that by now, Pinkie would have a massive stomachache. Pinkie and logic however, did not go hoof and hoof.

"Wow, Pinkie that's really sumthing… but uhh, don't ya'll think yew should slow it down a bit?" questioned the southern pony, rubbing her mane lightly. Sometimes the skills that Pinkie demonstrated really impressed AJ, even if some of them were random.

"Umm… maybe you should bring it to a stop… I mean if that's okay with you. You'll end up… getting a tummy ache," offered Fluttershy softly, glancing down shyly at her hooves.

Stopping for a sec, Pinkie giggled "No way Jose! Discord told me that he holds the record for drinking an entire chocolate rain cloud! So I was like 'Oh wowee! That's so cool'! And he was 'Yup it sure is' Then I went 'Ooh, ohh, betcha I can do it too'! Then Discord went and laughed 'Hahaha! No way'! Sooo, I finished up with 'I'll prove it' and here I am proving it!" Pinkie beamed, not even taking a breathe in all of that.

Before Pinkie could get back too drinking the chocolate rain cloud however, she was interrupted by a speedy human accidentally crashing into her in his haste. Pinkie and the human were sent into a spiral. "WHooaAAaaaAaaaAOOF!" she cried out as she crashed into AJ and Fluttershy. "Hehehhe! That was fun! Do it again! Do it again!" she giggled playfully, turning her head down to see Jack.

"Ugggh, please stop the spinning world…" Jack moaned, his eyes swirling round and around in place. Slapping the side of his head, he stared up at the trio of ponies as he smirked. "Err, heya girls. Sorry about that, was in abit of a rush. Have any of your girls seen Discord?" Jack managed to get out weakly.

Bothered by the fact that Jack hadn't even bothered to come say hit to the three of them, AJ and Pinks glanced down at the teen in a bored manner. "Well, well…looke who it is. Jack jus got back, and he didn't even bother to come and give a howdy do to us. How's that make us feel girls?" AJ questioned rhetorically.

"Sad. Very, very sad" Pinkie responded in the same tone.

"Makes it seem like we don't matter to him…" Fluttershy added in, looking back up to the others as a mischievous smile slowly etched onto her lips. "So that begs the question on what should we do with him as punishment?"

"Ahh think it's obvious. The one thing that he really hates," Applejack responded, returning a similar smile. Chuckling lightly at the others who returned the chuckling, they all looked down at Jack with evil grins.

"Uhhhhh, hehehhe. Look girls, I was umm… I was gonna come and say hi to you! Promise! I umm… I just uhh… kinda got caught up with a couple of things. Really, I was gonna come… NO WAIT AHHH!" Jack cried out in alarm, his eyes enlarging in shock as he tackled by all three of the girls at once, kicking up a cloud ball in an almost comical fashion. When the dust cleared, Jack was laughing hysterically as he was being hug snuggled by Fluttershy, and having both of his sides being tickled by a grinning Pinkie and AJ. "Alright, I give! I give!" pleaded the human in defeat, begging for this torture to cease.

"Alrighty, ah think the fella's had enough," chuckled Applejack, as she and the others slowly let Jack up. "So where in the hay re' you heading?" she questioned curiously.

"Yeah! You were running faster than Dash whenever she hears that the new Daring Do book has hit the stands! Though I guess for her it's not really running as so much as flying. So what I meant to say was that, you were running as fast as Dash was…" Pinkie babbled hyperactively before a hoof was clamped over her mouth.

"Oh, well I was looking for Discord actually. Rarity has a new coltfriend," Jack informed hastily, his face mimicking the same shocked expressions on the others. "It's some douche with a lot more class then me, so I'm looking for Discord to help me get more classy so I can…" It was at that point that his brain turned back on, and he realized that he was basically spilling his guts on his plans to his friends like it was no big deal at all. Letting out a sudden nervous laugh, he remarked "Err… what I meant to say waaasss… Gee! Nice weather we're having today! Dashy's did a really good job huh?" he laughed weakly at the stern looks he was getting.

"Jack… you know I really dislike it when ya'll lie to me. You may be good at a lot of things, but yer a really lousy liar," Applejack stated, bluntly catching him off guard. Watching as he lowered his head, eyes downcasted at his feet; her features softened as she spoke "Now c'mon, you can tell us what's going on."

"…I was looking for Discord so he could alter me into a more classy guy so I could impress Rarity and possibly keep her from going out with… whoever she's going out with," Jack begrudgingly admitted, hating it whenever his friends made him feel guilty like this.

"Now Jack, I'm surprised with you. We've known Rarity for a very long time, and she wouldn't just ditch you and go off with another coltfriend. Rarity is really sweet, caring, generous and wouldn't do something so dishonest," reprimanded Fluttershy, surprised that Jack would even make such an accusation like that.

"But it's true! She's…" Jack protested weakly.

"Do you know for certain if she's no longer interested in you?" asked Applejack, her hooves crossed as she raised her brow. When Jack weakly shook his head, she then asked, "Do you know for certain that she's out dating other ponies?" Another head shake. Letting out a sigh, Applejack explained, "Then how do you know Jack? You need to have more faith in Rarity. She wouldn't go and do sumthin like that."

"And how do you know for certain?" Jack interrupted sternly, surprising both his friends and himself as he harshly cut in, his eyes flaring with a sudden burst of anger. "How am I supposed to know that she's not sick of who I am simply because I'm some punk from the streets, and she's out dating every single stallion she lays eyes on?!" Silence followed as the three gawked at Jack in shock.

Pausing for a few moments, Jack blinked a few times in confusion as if a heavy fog lifted itself up from his eyes. Rubbing his forehead, Jack stammered in mortification "Girls I… I'm sorry. I… I don't know where that came from. S-sorry, I… I guess the stress of constantly… worrying about Rarity… thinking about her when I'm not around… I'm sorry," he muttered apologetically.

"Why did you even think that Rarity would dump somepony like you?" Pinkie brought up, catching Jacks attention.

"Uh… I guess cause when I went to see her, she yelled that she was really busy and… I guess in that haste of the moment I thought that she was making something for… someone else that she had fallen for… I guess I mistook that for her being interested in… crap, now I feel like an idiot," Jack grumbled angrily too himself as his cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

"She's probably really caught up with work. Just give her sum time and when she's done; she'll be overjoyed to see ya'll again," Applejack smiled encouragingly as she placed a comforting hoof on his shoulder. And once again, he felt like an idiot! Come to think of it, why did he start thinking that she was going out with somepony else whilst he was away? He was a lot more trusting than that, and usually kept his cool in situations that required it. So, why'd he blow it out of proportion?

"Probably because I've never been with anyone before… least no one serious" Jack spoke, whispering that last part to himself. Letting out a heavy sigh, his solemn stare shifted into a light grin. "Thanks girls, I really needed that reality check." Glancing up into the sky, he spoke "I feel better al…" he then droned off as he could see something in the distance.

"Jack? Jacky?! Hellloooo, whatcha looking at" Pinkie asked, waving her hoof in front of his suddenly distracted face. Turning around to follow his gaze, she tried to use her powers of reality breaking to magnify her eye vision so she could see the flying object. She didn't have to as it came closer into view, a large spherical object that was surrounded by a bright green fire! "OOoooh! Pretty" Pinkie smiled as the object reflected off of her eyes.

The object flew over their heads, making a powerful whoosh sound as it headed towards the Everfree forest and out of sight. Moments later, a powerful boom caused the earth to shake and rumble! As the shake died down, the four looked at one another, all of them thinking the same thing, more or less:

What the hell was that?!

_**Ending off there for now. What was that strange object that landed in the Everfree forest?! Will the Cutie Mark Crusaders ever gain their cutie marks? Why is it that Twilight Sparkles as an Alicorn looks strange and god-modish?! Find out on the next episode of Batm…My little pony ^_^**_


End file.
